1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid operated pump which is adaptable for use in a vertical orientation.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Hithertofore, it has been difficult to pump fluid from a vertical well. Prior art pumps have not been successfully developed for pumping either oil or water from a well casing when the pump is positioned in a vertical orientation.